Return to Haven
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: In 2012 the Troubles faded away, Audrey with them...as before with Lucy. Now, 200 years later, she's back for a final time and comes face to face with her great-great-great granddaughter.


Return to Haven

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I do not own Haven or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Haven is a town a mystery and wonder all rolled into one, over the past few hundred years the town has been plagued by a series of unexplained phenomena called The Troubles. Each generation it returns and with it returns a healer…a woman cursed to the Troubles as it is cursed to Haven. Years ago she was called Prudence Melbourne, years later Lucy Ripley and after came Audrey Parker however they are all the same woman rolled into one, one lifetime forgotten as the troubles emerge…a new life with new memories. Slowly she forgets as the Troubles fade and her with them…she disappears like fog and returns the next generation for those who need her most.<p>

The year was 2012 when they faded once again, her with them but she left behind a legacy that would forever leave Haven wondering if the woman…the healer would return the next generation or if she was gone for good as a legacy laid in flesh and blood before them.

My name is Lucy Wuornos and I am the great-great-great granddaughter of Audrey Parker, formerly Lucy Ripley…my great-great-great grandmother faded with the Troubles leaving behind a broken hearted husband and an infant son. She never returned in any form to Haven or under a new name…until today two hundred and five years later. It's Tuesday, April 5, 2217 and she just appeared on the beach, helping a young couple who were consumed by the Troubles.

* * *

><p>"Haven PD, Miss I need you to stand over here away from them…they're Troubled. Carla, Damien you know you shouldn't be out near the water."<p>

The two teenagers hurried away and the woman walked over…she was so much like my great-great-great grandmother…blond shoulder-length hair and a smile that I heard my great-great-great grandfather once called magical…but those were just stories. "I'm sorry, I thought they needed help…Natalie Myers and you are?"

"Lucy Wuornos…ma'am have you ever heard the name Audrey Parker?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I have, actually this is my first trip to Maine, where am I exactly?"

"Haven…not exactly a tourist town but you're welcome to stay if you want, for a little while at least."

* * *

><p>I show her to the bed and breakfast and leave her with Colleen, saying I'll be back. I go home and open a chest that had a specific note attached to it.<p>

'ONLY open when I return, whoever I may be. -Audrey Parker-Wuornos'

I opened it and inside laid pictures of happiness and a lifetime ago that seemed old now, unlike the world which had technology centuries ahead of us, we still lived in the twenty-first century. I found a picture of the old Colorado Kid Murder…it had been preserved in plastic so it wouldn't be ruined. I turned it over and the other side help a newspaper clipping of Audrey Parker and Nathan Wuornos's wedding announcement. They looked so happy, below it was the birth announcement of their son…their son born a few months before she faded away. Grant Parker Wuornos was a beautiful baby and I wonder if Audrey ever felt pain leaving him behind or if she was unaware she had.

I gather all the paper and pictures up, knowing that the new woman had to see them…everything we had ever uncovered…including the real identity of how the Troubles came to be and who Prudence Melbourne, Lucy Ripley and Audrey Parker really was.

Placing them away, I ignore my phone as it beeped…my lovely father, Chief Nathan Wuornos wanted to have a talk with me. Oh how I hated talking to the Chief, maybe as much as Grandfather Nathan hated talking to Grandfather Garland.

* * *

><p>I show up at the bed and breakfast to find Natalie on the porch by the wind chimes. I sat down and looked at her, wondering why she had returned…the Troubles had been back for nearly fifty years and countless people had died.<p>

"You ever wonder if you're really meant for a place or if it's meant for you?" She looked at me and smiled, "it's never happened before…remembering."

"So are you still saying your name is Natalie Myers?"

She chuckled, "call me what you want, Lucy, Audrey…Natalie. It doesn't really matter, I remember all my lifetimes this time and I can separate them but I can't find who I am."

"There was a curse…"

"On Haven by a witch called Melinda Hudson, right after Haven was founded when the witch trials occurred. She said every generation a darkness would fall on Haven and only a woman with no home and four lifetimes would heal the town. She cursed the town's mayor, telling him one of his seven daughters would be the one to help…that one day she would fade in her adult years as the curse faded too." She sighed, "This is my fourth lifetime, I guess that's why I remember…because when I fade, I'll fade forever and the Troubles with it. Four hundred years of the Troubles…I think it's time it leaves."

* * *

><p>I wonder if she thinks of Audrey's husband, of their son…her son and husband in another lifetime. I wonder what she thinks of me so I ask. "Do you remember Nathan…Audrey's husband?"<p>

She smiled, "how is the family?"

"Large…some of us can't feel and others, well they are troubled." I look at my hand, "I can't feel anything like him. "There's one of us, Leah…she can help the Troubled but she's so young, only fifteen."

"How was Nathan afterwards…after I left?"

I look down, "didn't last very long, Duke took care of Grandfather Grant most times…or so the story goes. Grandfather Grant found his father in bed one morning, his wrist slit and dead…he'd been trying to feel anything or so I was told. They buried him near his father on the Teague Land, we bought it years back and has become the family cemetery. There's a saying in the family, 'those who can't feel should never feel…if they do, they'll be lost without the haunted touch' so we don't strive to…we live with it."

"Lucy Audrey Wuornos," I groan at my entire name, my father had arrived.

"Yes Chief."

"Don't 'Chief' me." He walked up the steps of the porch and stopped at the sight of her, "oh dear God, you're back."

She nodded, "and you are…her father I'm guessing." She looked at him and sighed before looking out. "Troubles are fading, I guess fifty years is long enough…I give it a few days and we'll be gone." Standing, she walked off the porch and left our sight…I figured she just be going to the family burial plot to visit family she never knew.

"Why is she back?"

"Closure I guess."

* * *

><p>I followed at a direct order and found her exactly where I suspected, at the grave of Nathan Wuornos…tears ran down her cheeks as she touched the stone.<p>

"Nathan why? Why did you do this…why did you leave our son so young?" She began crying and let her head fall in her hands before she continued, "I couldn't help it…I never can. I told you so many times we weren't cursed yet I am…cursed to come back two hundred years later to find you dead and our son dead. I wish I could have been normal, that I could have just been Audrey Parker but I wasn't…I'm sorry." She looked up and ran a gentle hand across the name, "I love you, I still remember how much I did…it's almost over. A few days and the curse will be gone, the Troubles won't return again…I'll fade away like I should have as Annie Peterson over four hundred years ago."

She stood and walked over to a grave…Grandfather Grant's. I walked over and sat down beside her, she looked at me with a smile as I picked at weeds that were at the base of the headstone.

"Sometimes I come up and tend to everything, I don't like weeds growing by the headstones."

"You are so special Lucy…I see it in you," she took my hand and I tried to ignore the sensations I felt. "I saw the name Parker a few rows away…Laura Parker, who is she?"

I chuckled, "Audrey Parker recovered her memories and came back to find you…it was a year after you disappeared with the Troubles. She stayed, trying to help Nathan and occasionally would take Grant if Duke couldn't. Brad left her after she herself displayed a troubled ability…apparently Parkers originate from Haven, Maine. Anyways, she found a guy and married him but he died due to some actual freak accident…not Trouble related. She gave birth to a son a few months later, that was his daughter…Laura married Grant's son Michael when they were eighteen. We consider her part of the family so she is buried about five rows that way. All this is Wuornos-Parker and whatever else married into it."

I watched her place a hand on Grant's grave, "I never knew you but I loved you fiercely…I bet your Uncle Duke and Aunt Audrey took care of you when your father couldn't. I hope you blamed me not him…it wasn't his fault…it never has been."

* * *

><p>I walked with her around Haven, that week we talked about the past…all her pasts but she asked me to call her Audrey because that's who she felt she was the most. She showed me Haven as it had never been seen before…what it was like in all her lifetimes. It really hadn't changed much, but we don't really care. Every day we'd walk to the family plot and talk about different people. I sensed she was getting closure on her entire life…of every lifetime. I did notice that she held onto Audrey Parker more then anyone…as if it was the life she had fulfilled the most in.<p>

Four days passed and I went to the bed and breakfast to pick her up only to find a note on the table.

'Haven is home, where I belong…I won't let the Troubles take from me again. Have no fear Lucy…they are no more. Bury me beside Nathan…end the legacy that started all those years ago -Audrey Parker-Wuornos'

I found her on the bathroom floor with her wrist cut and blood around her.

* * *

><p>Looking out at the ocean from the cliffs, I wonder if everything was better that way. If taking her own life allowed her freedom after so long…after so many lifetimes of little control. It's been ten years now since that day and as I listen to my little girl, I know that I'm free to feel because of what she did…what she sacrificed.<p>

"Mommy what are the Troubles?" Little Audrey Parker, my daughter and the daughter of my husband, a Parker himself, looked at me with big blue eyes and blond hair.

I bend down and looked at her, "that Audrey is just a tale for another day, about a woman who made evil go away each time it came back." That is what the Troubles became…a tale for Haven as it slipped into the future and Audrey Parker-Wuornos would always be a hero to the town.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little fic I thought of and had to write.


End file.
